THE LOCKED DOOR!
by RYUICHI SAKUMA6792
Summary: what happens when the rest of the band leaves and locks the door behind them leaving shuichi and ryuichi all aloneLEMON LEMONY LEMON IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ!


THE LOCKED DOOR!

This is a lemon so if you don't like yaoi (boy on boy) then I suggest you leave NOW!

I do not own gravitation or any of the characters but I will someday!!!

It was just another day in the NG building. Ryuichi was in the producing room with shuichi. Shuichi was busy recording another one of his beautiful songs. Ryuichi loved shuichi so much. He loved his voice. He was like an angel to him. A temple where to worship him.

He loved his eyes how they glowed even when he was sad. The tears only made them more precious.

Ryuichi noticed after sometime everybody including k had in fact left the room. Shuichi was standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ryuichi…Ryuichi!!!"

All of a sudden Ryuichi snapped from his wet day dream and fell to the ground hard on top of shuichi.

"Uh…sakuma-san are you ok?"

Ryuichi felt himself getting really hard. Almost hard to cut a diamond. And he knew he had to get off of shuichi before he noticed.

"Um uh im ok I guess Na no da."

"Well that's good we should get out of here."

Ryuichi looked at shuichi's back and sadness poured down upon him. Shuichi grabbed the door and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"DAMMIT OPEN UP YOU THING FROM HELL! MAY THE POWER OF CHRIS COMPELE YOU!!!!"

Ryuichi sweat dropped at the comment. Shuichi really needed to stop watching TV so much. It was seriously doing some damage just like last time.

/flashback/

"Hey where's shuichi?" hiro said confusingly.

CRASH!!!!!

The door flew open and there in all yellow stood shuichi. With a sword.

"WHERES BILL?!" everybody sweat dropped and shook there head.

K: shuichi give me the fucking thing before you cut your hand off your something

SLASH!

Everyone stared with shocked eyes at k. he stood there motionless with one hand at shuichi pointing a one when a sudden noise like a flop went to the floor.

Shuichi had cut k's pony tail off and now his hair was ultra short.

/present/

Ryuichi giggled at this and shuichi looked behind him at Ryuichi.

"What the hell is so goddamn funny? Were locked in a room. I don't find it amusing."

Ryuichi looked at him through lust filled eyes.

"Maybe that's a good thing shuichi…"

Shuichi looked at him worried.

"Sakuma san?"

"Please call me Ryuichi. Shuichi…"

Ryuichi kissed shuichi passionately. He led shuichi to the nearby couch what was in the recording studio. He laid him down while kissing him roughly. He grew hard again. Harder than before. His pants were becoming extremely and painfully tight. He took off shuichi's shirt and began licking and biting his nipples. They were so cute. He couldn't help himself. He gave shuichi a hicky on his right nipple. And Ryuichi went lower. Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi hair in pleasure. There burning skin on each other. This is what they both have been wanting for sometime now. Shuichi had always loved Ryuichi. More than an idol. And much more than a friend. He didn't care about yuki anymore. Yuki was now just a phase to him. But not Ryuichi.

Ryuichi had now unbuttoned both his and shuichi's pants and took them off. He was now on top of him panting. His sweat felt good on shuichi's burning skin. He wanted more. Shuichi took control and flipped Ryuichi over. He ripped Ryuichi boxers off immediately.

He saw how big he was and this was his reaction.

(O//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o)

Ryuichi was BIG! And I mean Hugh loaded. Bigger than any of k's guns. Bigger than yuki!

"You like?" Ryuichi smirked evilly.

Shuichi continued and ripped off his own boxers. And rubbed against Ryuichi now burning for desire cock. Ryuichi screamed and moaned. He loved shuichi and the way he felt pressed against him. Ryuichi quickly flipped shuichi over and spread his legs. He tried going inside shuichi's small opening. He was a little on the big side. Yuki had stretched him out but not enough. Ryuichi forcefully slammed into shuichi and they both screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RYU!!AHAH!"

Ryuichi smiled and moaned. Shuichi was so tight. Shuichi screamed so much and really loud. Ryuichi got out of him and decided to torture poor shuichi. He grabbed shuichi's wrist and slammed them down. Holding him down in place. Shuichi wiggled to get out to touch Ryuichi but Ryuichi held strong. Quickly and swiftly Ryuichi put shuichi's other wrist in the one hand. To where both wrist were in one hand.

Ryuichi licked shuichi all the way down. He looked back up at shuichi and shuichi saw his lust filled eyes. Ryuichi smiled and took shuichi in his mouth. He pumped up and down licking shuichi's head. Getting all of him in his mouth. Shuichi screamed. Ryuichi let go of shuichi's wrist and balanced him self with one hand. Holding shuichi's hips down. Ryuichi took shuichi out of his mouth and put his fingers into his now shuichi flavored mouth. He took them out when they were very lubricated. He then went back down to shuichi and engulfed him again this time sucking harder than before. Shuichi was sweating heavily he needed Ryuichi inside of him again.

Ryuichi now took his lubricated fingers. He kept sucking on shuichi. Ryuichi took them and put them in shuichi's now wanting hole. It made shuichi scream even louder. He grabbed Ryuichi hair and tried to pump him down faster. Ryuichi did as lead and tried not to gag. Shuichi was about to climax Ryuichi could feel it.

"AHHHRYU IM AH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shuichi came in Ryuichi mouth. Ryuichi kept pushing his fingers into shuichi getting him lubricated for what was about to come next. Ryuichi swallowed shuichi's seed and licked some left overs on shuichi's thigh. Shuichi moaned with pleasure.

"Im not done with you."

Ryuichi flipped over shuichi on all fours and slammed into shuichi once more. Shuichi screamed even more. Ryuichi pumped really hard. As hard as he could go. Sweat covered his body. Ryuichi grabbed shuichi's now hard cock and began pumping it as he went in and out of him. He grabbed him even harder.

"Oh shuichi im about to come ahhAHH AHH AHHHH!!"

Ryuichi came really hard. His cum feeling in shuichi. It dripped down his thigh. Shuichi turned around and licked it off of him in a very sexy manner. Ryuichi smiled.

The door was still locked and it was only 4:00 in the afternoon. They cuddled with each other on the couch and fell asleep in each others arms.

K sat in his office. He had seen the whole show.

"That's my Ryuichi." He smirked dangerously.

END!!!!!!

I hope everybody enjoyed that it was very hard to do this lol please rate and review


End file.
